In a principal aspect, the present invention relates to a tool for installation and/or removal of a hose clamp type in the form of a generally circular band or wire ring with at least first and second projecting end tangs that may be engaged to move toward one another and thereby expand the circumference of the band to release the band from a hose or other clamping operation performed by the band.
Hose clamps are often utilized in the automotive field and for numerous other purposes to retain a hose inserted or fitted onto a tubular shaft, hose fitting or stem. A hose clamp is typically fabricated from metal formed in a circular or other closed loop shape which, when fitted over a hose, will compress the hose onto a shaft or tube. Such hose clamps are generally formed from flat stock or wire and include projecting end tangs which may be compressed or moved toward one another to overcome the elastic forces provided by the clamp wire or band material and thereby enable release of the clamp from the hose or other item to which the hose clamp is attached. That is, when replacing a hose attached to mechanical equipment, it is often necessary to remove the hose and therefore initially detach the hose clamp which holds the hose in a fixed position on a tube, for example.
Various tools have been proposed to effect such a release of a hose clamp. For example, Thexton offers a hose clamp tool having sku number THX461 which includes a tube having closed opposite ends with a longitudinal slot in the tube extending between the ends of the tube. A moveable plate is incorporated in the tube so that the tangs projecting from a hose clamp may be engaged and compressed between the moveable plate and one end of the tube to thereby expand and release the clamp.
Steck Co. offers a hose clamp tool especially designed for hose clamps made from rod like material or wire. The Steck tool is very similar to the Thexton tool described above.
While such tools provide some functionality which achieves the objective of engaging and holding a hose clamp in an open position, the design of such tools may not provide desired benefits or advantages. For example, a tool construction which may be easily utilized with multiple types of hose clamps is desired, particularly a hose clamp that will be useful with hose clamps made from flat stock as well as rod or wire stock. Further, a tool construction which insures that the hose clamps will be appropriately aligned and engaged by a clamp release tool or device is desired. These among other desirable features have led to the development of the present invention.